1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood cutting saws, and more particularly, to a saw tooth insert and the means for mounting it to a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is now common to use circular saws on feller buncher heads, for severing the trunk of a tree to be felled Since the circular saw is made to rotate in a horizontal plane near the ground, when the feller buncher head is in an operative position, it is not surprising that the teeth inserts on the periphery of the circular saw may be subject to severe shocks. In such situations, it is desirable to minimize the damage to the circular saw. It would be preferable to contain the damage to one or only a few teeth which could then be easily replaced.
Most prior art circular saws include a circular disc with radial inserts mounted in gullets cut out in the discs. Thus, in the event that a tooth bit should strike an immovable object, such as a boulder, it is conceivable that the tooth and bit would be destroyed with the possibility of damage to the disc as well. The loads would, in most cases, be transmitted through the tooth shank sitting radially in the gullet, and thus to the disc. It is evident that such loads would be applied tangentially to the saw disc against the radially extending shanks. C-shaped teeth would also be faced with similar stresses causing probable damage to the disc.